


Bury it Before it Buries Me

by iPlaySports



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuser!Blaine, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Victim!Kurt, dark-ish fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: "Kurt immediately freezes at Elliott's quick intake of breath, but all Elliott can focus on is the deep red, almost purple, bruise that's surrounding his left eye."Or What happens when your boyfriend loses control and there is only one place you can go?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Bury it Before it Buries Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a lot darker than my usual stuff. But, it isn't all that graphic, just mentions of injuries and a vague description of what happened.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure that I will continue this yet. This was really difficult for me to write being a victim myself. My therapist recommended I write in order to lead to acceptance so, yeah. You didn't need to know that. Anyway, Enjoy!

Elliot glances over at the clock again. The minute hand just moving past 12, marking the start of the hour. It also marks that Kurt is now 45 minutes late.  _ It's not like him to be this late,  _ Elliot thinks _. _ He listens closely for footsteps coming down the hallway and hopes that the Chicken Alfredo is still warm.

Elliot and Kurt have been having these friendly little hangouts for a while now. Ever since Blaine had moved into the loft, Kurt claims that he needs a break from the crazy that is his New York life every once in a while. Kurt calls Elliot’s home his sanctuary- he thinks that it’s a little extreme, but Elliot will take what he can get. 

Elliott can't be mad at it these special moments with Kurt. They have quickly become his favorite thing since he knows he'll never be able to have Kurt the way he wishes he does. Which is to be his, like as a boyfriend if that wasn’t clear. He came to terms with this when they sang  _ Rockstar _ in the music store. He even thought he felt something that was returned between the two of them, but it turns out that Kurt was in love with Blaine and he will always be in love with the hobbit. Elliot was honest when he said that he didn't quite trust them at the beginning, but seeing them together made him believe in what they had. 

But that doesn't mean he had to like it. Or  _ Blaine  _ for that matter. 

A knock breaks Elliot out of his memories. He makes his way to the door, opening it up revealing Kurt. Or at least he thinks it’s Kurt, he can’t be sure with the hood pulled very low over his features. But, the hood doesn't reach down far enough to cover the red marks on his neck, nor the smudge of blood that has clearly been hurriedly wiped away. Elliot is stunned into silence as Kurt brushes past and without a word, immediately walking into the kitchen and getting himself a cup of water.

Elliot has no choice but to follow, with a sickening feeling that somehow there’s more. Kurt pulls down the hood of his sweatshirt to get a drink of water. Kurt immediately freezes at Elliott's quick intake of breath, but all Elliott can focus on is the deep red, almost purple, bruise that's surrounding his left eye. Kurt tenses as Elliot briskly walks across the kitchen to take a better look. 

Elliot tilts Kurt’s chin up to get a better look at his face and the evidence of a… struggle. Elliott delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by Kurt’s mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, Kurt’s heart skips a nervous beat as Elliott looks him dead in the eyes. Elliot’s voice is quiet, intense, his anger barely restrained. 

“Who did this to you?”

Kurt immediately looks away from the man in front of him, looking like he wants the ground to swallow him whole. 

“Elliott, please. It's n-nothing. I swear... it was an acce-”

“I'm going to ask you this.  _ One more time _ ,” Elliot cuts him off, “ _ Who _ did this to you?”

Kurt is still avoiding direct eye contact with Elliott. He feels ready to die when he confesses, with a quiet ‘ _ Blaine.’  _ Kurt can feel the anger pulsing off of Elliot, making the air thick with the wrong kind of tension. 

If Elliot didn't see red before, he is blind with it now. 

“Blaine did this to you?” Elliot doesn’t even wait for a confirmation before continuing. “As if your _fiancé_ Blaine? As in your _best friend_ Blaine? As in _the man you love and supposed to spend your life with?_ _That_ guy? _He_ had the audacity to put his hands on you violently?”

Kurt recoils physically from the words as if the words themselves are causing the pain. He hadn’t let himself think about it like that yet. In his head, everything was still objective. 

_ Blaine hit him.  _

Done. Simple. There’s no underlying anything. Blaine got a little mad and just needed to blow off some steam. It was an…

“... accident,” Kurt ignores Elliot’s scoff and powers on, “H-he didn't mean it. I… It was my f-fault. I s-swear.” Kurt takes a shuddering breath trying to contain himself to get through this. He had to make this right. “H-he apologized. So many times. H-he was so s-sorry after he did it, E-Elliot. I-it was my mistake...” 

Elliot doesn’t miss how his eyes well up slightly, and by the clarity of his eyes before, it’s the first time since it happened. 

Keeping the same quiet tone, Elliot responds, “What do you mean- Kurt, this isn't an accident. He  _ hit _ you. Multiple times. And from the look of your neck, he also tried to-”

“No,” Kurt cuts him off again, “I-it wasn't like that. I-I'm I made him mad and he just lost control.” 

“Kurt, that's not acceptable by any means you-” 

“Elliot, you don't understand, okay? I-it was my fault. We just need to talk about it and everything will be fine.” 

“If everything is fine, why did you run?”

“I… I-” Kurt cuts himself off with a sob. He lets himself be gathered into Elliot’s arms, as he lets himself start to  _ feel  _ what has happened to him. Not physically, but emotionally. 

Kurt breaks down into Elliot’s chest, heaving sobs, and Elliott holds him, strong and steady. 

\--

Soon, Kurt’s sobs subside into softer cries and Elliot takes the opportunity to move them to the living room. Once they settle, Elliot brings himself to ask the one question he really doesn’t want to know that answer to. But he needs to know, so he asks anyway.

“Kurt, I need to know what you did to make your fiance think it is okay to hit you.”

Elliot is moderately surprised when Kurt takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before beginning to recount the story in a small, monotone voice.

“I asked to see his phone because I have it on good authority that he has been cheating on me again. And by good authority I mean I have photographic evidence, their texts  _ and _ them kissing at a party, and the  _ other guy  _ literally told me. Anyway, when I asked to see his phone he got possessive and mad, which would have been understandable if he hadn't done anything. He kept on saying that I didn't trust him and I told him that he was right, I didn’t. Not after last time. Not completely. He tried to argue back, saying something about after everything we’ve been through. But, I just... I couldn't take it anymore. I took the phone from him and I started looking... 

“I didn’t even get past the lock screen before he…  _ retaliated.” _

Elliot just moves closer, eliminating the already minimal space between them.

Kurt accepted the comfort gratefully, continuing, “He wasn’t always this bad, El. I-I just- I don’t know what happened.”

Elliot has never hugged a friend harder than he did that day. 

Feeling the arms tighten around him, Kurt breaks into heavier cries, apologizing repeatedly. Elliott sends him a stream of reassurance to the combat onslaught of apologies.

\--

Elliott doesn't know how long they stayed there that night. But, he does know at one point he moved Kurt into a resting position and laid with him until he fell asleep.

When Kurt fell asleep, he searched Kurt’s pockets for his phone and sent a quick text to Santana, letting her know that Kurt was at his place and he would be staying there for the night.

Then, he went to his freezer and got out the packages of frozen vegetables his mother insists he keeps in the house. After setting the items on the coffee table, he goes to find some rubbing alcohol for the cut he noticed on Kurt’s cheek.

Miraculously, Kurt stays asleep through his treatment. After finishing, Elliot takes the time to think about what he can do to make this better.  _ Stop. There's nothing you can do until he's awake and ready. _

Elliot leaves Kurt on the couch, pulling a blanket over her sleeping form, and makes his way into his bedroom for a fistful night of sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Kudo? Continue? Ideas? Love you all! :)
> 
> *For those of you wondering: Yes, Kurt's reaction was very similar to mine. It took me almost a week to stop making excuses for him and tell myself it wasn't my fault.


End file.
